my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
PAW Patrol
PAW Patrol is a TV Series that aired in 2013 to present Storyline A group of six rescue dogs, led by a tech-savvy boy named Ryder, has adventures in "PAW Patrol." The heroic pups, who believe "no job is too big, no pup is too small," work together to protect the community. Among the members of the group are firedog Marshall, police pup Chase, and fearless Skye. All of the animals have special skills, gadgets and vehicles that help them on their rescue missions. Whether rescuing a kitten or saving a train from a rockslide, the PAW Patrol is always up for the challenge while also making sure there's time for a game or a laugh. TV Show IntroEdit Sound Effects UsedEdit Sound Ideas, ALARM, ELECTRONIC - GENERAL WARNING SYSTEM: SHORT CONSTANT BEEPS 01 Sound Ideas, ALARM - WARNING SYSTEM: ELECTRONIC BEEPS, SCI FI Sound Ideas, COW - CALF MOO, ANIMAL, Sound Ideas, BELL, BICYCLE - BICYCLE BELL: SINGLE RING Sound Ideas, COMEDY, ACCENT - SLIDE WHISTLE UP Sound Ideas, COMEDY, ACCENT - WARBLY SLIDE WHISTLE UP (Heard once in "Pup a Doodle Do" and "Pups Save a Deer.") Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP (Heard once in "Pups Save the Queen Bee.") Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - EARS DRUM BOUNCE Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING, (Heard once in "Pups Save a Dragon.") Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK (Heard once in "Pups Save the Carnival.") Sound Ideas, COW - TWO SHORT MOOS, ANIMAL, Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - TIMP RISE (Heard once in "Pups Save the Carnival.") Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 01 (Heard once in "Pups Save the Parrot.") Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 02 (Heard once in "Pups Save the Carnival.") Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - SHORT SKID (Heard once in "Pups Save the Parrot.") Sound Ideas, BAT - SQUEALS, ANIMAL (Heard often in "Pups Save a Bat.") Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT, Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE, Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Pups Save a Sleepover.") Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY (Heard often in "Pups Save Skye.") Sound Ideas, SIREN - SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Pups Save the Circus," and "Pups Save the Bunnies.") Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Pups Save a Film Festival," "Pups Get Growing" and "Pups Save a Sleepover.") Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 04 (Heard once in "Pups Get Growing.") Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL (Heard often in "Pups Save the Circus" and heard four times in "Pups Save an Upset Elephant.") Sound Ideas, TOY - ANIMAL TOY: SINGLE SQUEAK 01 (Heard often in "Pups Save a Space Toy".) Sound Ideas, TOY - HORN: SINGLE SQUEAK (Heard often in "Pups Save a Space Toy.") Sound Ideas, CARTOON, PLUCK - SMALL VIOLIN STRING PLUCK AND BEND 01 (Heard twice in "Pups Get Skunked.") Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - KEN'S BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH (Heard once in "Pups Save a Show.") Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - SHARP BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard once in "Pups Save a Show.") Sound Ideas, PING, CARTOON - SMALL STRING PLUCK 01 (Heard often in "Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt.") Sound Ideas, PING, CARTOON - SMALL STRING PLUCK 02 (Heard often in "Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt.") Sound Ideas, RAT - RAT SQUEAKS, ANIMAL, RODENT, Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 04 (Heard twice in "Pups Save a Pony.") Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 05 (Heard twice in "Pups Save a Pony.") Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Pups Save a Pony.") Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101 (Heard once in "Pups and the Snow Monster.") Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 (Heard three times in "Pups Save an Upset Elephant.") Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043901 (Heard once in "Pups Save the Parrot.") Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (Heard often in "Pups Save an Upset Elephant.") Hollywoodedge, Goat Baas CU Classic TE016101 (Heard once in "Pups Save a Sleepover.") Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 (Heard once in "Pups and the Snow Monster.") Hollywoodedge, Boing Wood Twang CRT016301 Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 Hollywoodedge, Honk With Cymbal Crash CRT033005 (Heard once in "Pups Save a Floundering Francois" and "Pups Bark with Dinosaurs.") Hollywoodedge, Musical Boing Metlc CRT016302 Hollywoodedge, Metallic Boing Ie Si CRT016706 Hollywoodedge, Fire Truck Siren Clos PE081501 Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 (Heard once in "Pups Save the Hippos," "Pups Save Luke Stars" and "Pups Save Daring Danny's Hippo.") Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601 (Heard once in "Pups Save the Carnival.") Hollywoodedge, Single Cow Moo CRT011601 (Heard once in "Pups Save Sensei Yumi" & "Pups Save a Soggy Farm.") Hollywoodedge, Short Squeal Bat Rat CRT010902 (Heard often in "Pups Save a Bat.") Hollywoodedge, Wheezy Honk Cymbal PE941302 NELVANA STOMACH GROWL (Heard five times for Cali's stomach growling in "Pups Save a Train", even though this show wasn't made by Nelvana.) Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use Man Yells Mediumhig Category:Shows That Use Screams 1 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Don't Use Bell Gong With Funny Whi Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 07 Category:Nickelodeon Shows